


Fuck...I Love Her.

by multifandomkingdom



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Disney RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audrey WILL be Queen, Audrey is a black QUEEN, Audrey-centric (Disney: Descendants), BAMFAudrey, Beast Ben (Disney: Descendants), Ben comes to some serious realisations, Ben is in DEEP, Ben is stupid but redeems himself, Ben-centric (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Descendants 3 Spoilers, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Love, Love Confessions, Mal Being an Asshole (Disney), Modern Royalty, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Movie: Descendants 3, Not Mal friendly, Post-Descendants 2, Prince Ben - Freeform, Protective Chad, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, True Love, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Uma Audrey and Evie are demi god best friends, Vaginal Sex, audrey deserves better, audrey has a good heart, audrey is a badass, audrey is a queen, audrey rose, ben is in love, descendants 3, past ben & mal, past ben/mal, princess audrey - Freeform, princess evie, the isle kids love audrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomkingdom/pseuds/multifandomkingdom
Summary: Ben hadn't realised how much he leaned on Audrey for support and guidance. How he confided in her. How she cared about and loved him (though he wasn't too aware of just how deeply she did).How he missed his best and closest friend. He hadn't realised how much he fucked her over because he was under the impression that there was no hard feelings. Cue the whole Queen Of Mean fiasco.Now that that was over he's noticed some drastic changes in Audrey. Changes he...appreciates more. And things he hadn't realised about her that were always there in the first place.But what really shocked Ben was the fact that he felt little to nothing when he found Mal with another guy...for the second time.





	1. Inner Thoughts Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! if you like Mal or ship Ben and Mal aka Bal, this is NOT the story for you. It's about Ben and Audrey and their friends.
> 
> Plus Audrey is a demigod. She's Eros' daughter but Aurora is still her mother so she's still a princess. Evie and Uma are also demigods. Evie's dad is Hades and Uma's dad is Poseidon.They're best friends/family.
> 
> In this story everyone is a little aged up. Think High School Seniors/College freshmen.

It had been almost 2 years since the chaos that was Audrey happened. And a lot had happened since then. A lot of changes mostly amazing but there was always going to be that one terrible thing to taint it. But as King, he had learned to roll with the punches and make the most out of every situation. Ben realized that Auradon had been the best it had ever been. Not just because Evie had been a great help in achieving that, but incredibly enough, Audrey was the fuel and drive behind a lot of it too. She had opened charities and started initiatives that would benefit both VKs and AKs. 

A couple of them were inspired by the importance of mental health, and they helped with coping with trauma. It started in Auroria, but it quickly spread throughout the country. The reception was terrific, and that was putting it mildly. The Isle kids both new and old, loved her. Literally adored her. It was shocking, to say the least. She had regained the popularity that she almost lost in Auradon too. Audrey was, indeed a dream. At first, Ben was cautious and unsure of Audrey's intentions. He thought that she might have been doing all of this for show, it was a wicked thought, but he was worried. At first.

But then he kept thinking about the way she was in meetings concerning the affairs of Auradon and the children of the isle. She genuinely looked concerned and interested in the conversations that they were having. Her input was just as valuable. Her intelligence wowed the roundtable, himself included. But what was genuinely insane was the fact that she was unfailingly humble. Almost to a point where she thought that what she was saying was common knowledge. Or that her ideas were not original or good enough but just a build on what she assumed others would have discussed. But don't get it twisted, she had confidence in her input, and he had to admit, she had every right to. 

Her ideas were borderline genius. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen that in her before. Ben thought it was kind of sexy. But his loyalty as a boyfriend wouldn't let himself build on the thought.  
It was hard to believe that she had any ill intentions from that point forward. Ben started to see the traits that initially gravitated him to her. Those traits are what made them the best of friends. She may have been...brutally honest and she sure as hell didn't take anybody's shit, but she had continued to grow in grace. She remained a truth-teller but adopted a kinder way in bringing the truth forward. Even when it hurt. And he appreciated her for it. He needed to remember to do something to show her that sometime soon. Lord knows she deserves the reassurance and encouragement.

Even Ben's mother, Belle, had to take back the statement she made about Audrey being a kiss up and vain. She had been blown away by the progress the young princess had made. It was a thing of beauty. She could safely say that she had never been more wrong about a person in her life, and she was honestly guilty about how quickly she had written her off. Yes, Audrey had cared about her appearance but honestly what princess in Auradon didn't? And Ben knew that her family had extremely high expectations of her. Expectations Audrey didn't always feel confident that she could reach, but he'd be damned if he said she didn't try.

With friends like Evie and Uma, she had truly blossomed. They did too. They were almost like sisters, and their relationship was a true testament of how things had changed for the better in Auradon. Auradon's hottest musketeers if you will. They were close and loved each other dearly. Ben would be lying if he said that he wasn't at least a little jealous of the fact that Audrey spent more time with them than she did with him. Or at the fact that Carlos, Jay, Harry, and Gil had been around her more often than he was. Though he couldn't tell if that was because she was giving him his space (as if he ever asked for it but bless her for her thoughtfulness) or if he had been so busy with being King that he never found time to hang out with her. 

Or maybe it was the fact that he had been too entangled with Mal (and trying to work out their obvious relationship issues) to even make time for anyone that wasn't her or palace officials. Or was he scared of being alone with Audrey because of the feelings only she seemed to ignite in him lately? He let forced doubt try to convince him that he was probably overreacting. He didn't like Audrey like that. Sure he and Mal weren't in the best place in their relationship right now and haven't been for a while now but all couples fight. And sure Mal had her faults but so did he. He wouldn't cheat. He'd never. And yes Audrey's a beautiful girl, and she had... developed in more ways than one, but that didn't mean that he was attracted to her. 

He just admired her wit. Her vision. Her outlook on life that he hadn't thought she had. Her heart never seemed to want to stop giving either. He just admired her (from afar or while he was in a room full of people because that's all he had the balls to do at the moment). Didn't mean he found her alluring. Didn't mean anything at all. But then why was his heart accelerating at the thought of her? Why was he thinking about how cute and hot she looked in his oversized hoodie that she never gave back? He needed to stop. He was Mal's. 'But you were Audrey's first, and you fucked that up quick, didn't you?' His conscience mocked. 

Come to think of it, it was amazing how Audrey still forgave Mal and him for putting her through so much nonsense. "Did we ever truly apologize to her?" he thought to himself. As Ben was having this self-reflection in the evening light of his castle's halls, he paused to question if he heard what he did correctly. Was that...moaning? From...Aziz's room? He was all for his friend getting some action, but why did those moans sound so familiar? And by the looks of it his friend and the girl he was so obviously nailing got a little too caught up in the moment that they didn't properly close the door. Ben was about to do them that favor. Until he saw it. The dark violet head of hair that was cascading her pale, bareback as she performed mattress gymnastics with another man. That wasn't him. Again.

"Of course," Ben said, interrupting their pleasure. Surprisingly, bitterness was missing from his tone. "Shit! Ben I-" A startled and scurrying Mal started. Ben had had enough. "Save the bullshit Mal, you and I? We're done. As you were," he said before, slamming the door. He was pissed but not? He couldn't say that he didn't see this coming. Because he did. No matter how much he tried to avoid or deny it. It came. He was wrong about Mal and their relationship. What was he thinking? That they would get better no matter how many times she cheated? He dismally chuckled at the thought. He guessed his optimism got the better of him.

If he didn't know better, he would have thought that his beast side was making an untimely appearance. He hadn't realized then that he had almost broken the poor door. He needed to get away from there. He needed to find peace. But where would he go? He was wandering down the halls now. He didn't want to go back to his office because what would he do? He had completed all of his duties to give him an entire day off. It was too early to go to his room to sleep plus he wasn't tired. So he walked the halls as aimlessly as he had felt. Thinking about how he was going to break this to the general public. He also chuckled about the fact that the woman that has enchanted his thoughts for a while now was right about the woman who spelled him years ago.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the beautiful music and piano coming from the crevice of the open door of the music room that he didn't even know he was heading towards. And then he heard a voice commending someone else. "-I wish I had your voice, it's so silky and sweet' said what sounded like Dizzy. "that's so sweet, thank you dizzy I'm sure yours is wonderful too. Practice makes perfect or permanent, but let's get back to our piano lesson shall we? Let's try scales a couple more times, ok?" said the other voice. He knew that voice it sounded like- "ok Audrey," responded the young VK, confirming Ben's thoughts. Ben knew she could sing, but it had been almost two years since he had heard her. It was entrancing almost. And she had somehow gotten even better than she already was.

As he peeked through the slightly opened door, his voice caught in his throat. Audrey was wearing his hoodie again. With her kinky and wavy brown tresses falling effortlessly down her back. She didn't look like she was wearing makeup either. "God, I hope I don't look like a stalker," he thought. "Ben!" Dizzy had called out in excitement. That earned him a startled bump on the edge of the door. 'That might leave a mark' he thought while he winced. Alarmed at the sudden outburst, Audrey whipped her head to look at the door. Then she was on her feet, heading towards him when she had realized he was holding a spot over his left eye in agony. With her brows furrowed in concern, she said in a gentle tone "Ben let me see it" to which he obeyed. "Dizzy can you please get me the first aid kit down in the Matron/s office?" She nodded and bolted out the door.

Audrey had led Ben to sit at the piano bench to get a better look at his injury. "you're bleeding a little on your brow, but it's not that bad. You'll live to see another day," she teased. He snickered at that with a wince following soon after. As Dizzy came back with the first aid kit, she had said that she had to get back to her dorm for homework. The King and the princess said their goodbyes to her and carried on. As Audrey cleaned his wound, Ben had been distracted by the fact that she was standing in between his legs at a proximity that allowed him to smell her rose-scented perfume. He found comfort in the way that her soft and gentle hand brushed his long hair away from his bloody brow as she worked on him.

She lightly tilted his chin up and told him to look up for a minute so she could see the brow more clearly, and that gave Ben the opportunity to admire her beauty up close. She looked adorable focused he thought. And her eyes...damn. Did they always have hazel specks in them? "Aaaand, done," she concluded. Why was he disappointed? He cleared his throat and remembered where and who he was with. "Thanks, Audrey, I appreciate it," he said while averting his eyes from hers. Which was ironic considering the fact that he just couldn't stop himself from looking into them a minute ago. Seeming to also remember who she was with and what she was wearing, a flustered and blushing Audrey had responded with a "sure, any time." 

Unbeknownst to Ben, he still had his hand on her thigh that he had been using to try and calm his winces. And she was still standing in between his legs. At that realization, they had both tried to put some distance between each other. Audrey had moved around to try and gather her things while Ben had stood up to straighten his clothes. 'What the fuck were they doing? What am I doing?' he thought. Since when did I get nervous or fidgety around Audrey? "Since you realized that you've been in love with her for years," his conscience answered. 'I'm not in love with her' he mentally retaliated. 'Yeah, smartass? Prove it.' he couldn't believe he was having this stupid conversation with himself. And Audrey was making her way to the door too.

"Audrey, wait!" he shocked both himself and her with that outburst. She turned to face him confused, he could see the adorable blush on her cheeks. That gave him more confidence. With a boyish smile, he asked with a hint of mischief swimming in his eyes. "Will you kiss my cut, you know, like you used to do when we were kids? Call it superstition, but I still think that's the reason why I heal so fast." Audrey still blushing playfully rolled her eyes and responded with a "Ben you did biology, and you're a healthy guy, you know what actually happens." Ben still pleaded with his eyes knowing she'd cave. And he was right. With an exasperated sigh and a chuckle from him, she made her way over to him.

She had tilted his head down to meet her shorter height, brushed his hair out of his face, and he had cherished the feel of her soft, warm hands cupping the sides of his head. She still had to tiptoe, though. And her soft, warm lips met his brow and lingered there for what was really a second but a wonderfull lifetime to him. His heart was racing. He hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes to savor it. Neither had she apparently. When she had stopped tiptoeing, they had looked into each other's eyes. So much was said with just a brief glance. Was he even breathing? Audrey came back to earth before he did and playfully teased him with a "happy now?" while heading for the door. "Pleased," he said while feigning indifference before breaking into a smile. Rolling her eyes again, Audrey said beguiled,"Oh whatever your royal highnASS. See you when I see you." 

"Bye, Ree," he said to her grinning. He didn't miss the blush that still stayed on her face at the realization of him calling her by her childhood nickname. He never wanted to stop making her flustered. He discovered that he wanted to be responsible for as many smiles as Audrey would give him. Hell, Ben was in higher spirits because of a simple brow kiss from her. And at that moment, when he was sure she was out of earshot, he with a small smile said to himself "Fuck...maybe I have been in love with her."


	2. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mall and teasing.

In just twenty-one hours, all of Auradon had heard of what Mal had done to Ben. She had wronged their King and so to them? Mal was history. She was being looked at like a plague. She was quickly at the bottom of the social ladder and got knocked off of her pedestal. Mal would have to think twice before upsetting the subjects of a most beloved King again. Any posters of her on the streets were vandalized. Any merchandising of her in homes were burned. This new disgust that the public found in her was enough to piss her off no doubt. So much so that she tried to use her magic to curse all that came near her in one way or another. That was until fairy godmother had had enough of her and placed her in solitary confinement in the woods. She was now public enemy #1 in the eyes of Auradon. 

Her friends (if they could even be called that due to the way she maltreated them) cut her off completely. And honestly? Why wouldn't they? She was bossy and only thought of herself 98% of the time. They were always an afterthought. Jay, Evie, and Carlos were secretly glad that they had an excellent reason to cut her toxic ass out of their lives. Evie was deeply disappointed in the way Mal treated Ben. She knew Mal was capable of taking advantage of others but blatantly trampling over someone you claimed to love's heart? With little to no remorse? Repeatedly? Maleficent would have been the proudest mother, and that was a depressing thought. 

Uma was busy telling the rest of their friend group, "I told you so," along with Audrey. There was no malice in their gloating. More humor than anything else to be honest. But that didn't take away from the fact that they were right regardless of how they made it known. Gil and Harry stared in amusement. "Is it bad that it feels so relieving to not have to be in the presence of the purple punk anymore?" said Evie as she rested her head on her boyfriend Doug's shoulder. 'bitch please, I'm mentally popping champagne at the thought" retorted Uma in a giddy tone. That elicited an outburst of laughter from the group. "I wonder what's gonna happen to her now? Will she still be in Auradon? Or are they gonna send her back to the isle which would kind of make no sense considering the barrier's down forever now" said Carlos.

"True but it's not like she killed somebody, she fucked up big time, and I feel like her punishment's gonna be the fact that she has to live with the knowledge that people are gonna hate her for the rest of her life for screwing over the King of all people," answered Jay to which everyone nodded and considered. "Ooh! Before I forget, Evie and Uma are you guys coming to the family reunion on Olympus tomorrow?" said Audrey. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," responded Hades' daughter Evie. "Yeah I'm coming too, it's literally the party of the century. Who wouldn't go?" added Poseidon's daughter, Uma while entangling her fingers with her boyfriend Carlos' bigger ones. "Nice, dad wanted me to confirm with you guys so he could round up the guest list with my grandma Aphrodite" replied Audrey while looking up at the sky to give her dad the signal that they had agreed to come. A cloud of the faintest shade of rose had disappeared with the rumbling thunder that came from it afterward. 

Jay had begun with "speaking of your dad, do you think that Eros could lend me a couple of his arrows to, you know-" to which Audrey had replied amusedly "don't even think about it man, dad isn't going to." That deflated Jay for a second but he still bounced back with a "worth a shot" and a shrug of his broad shoulders. Looking at the time, Audrey reminded Evie and Uma that they still had to find outfits for the said reunion. They parted ways with their friends, and those who had boyfriends kissed them goodbye as they headed to the nearest boutique. With Audrey in the middle and locked elbows, Auradon's hottest musketeers walked into one of Evie's close friend in the fashion world's stores. 

In no time one of the employees were asking them what they were looking for and all Evie said was "Princess of the underworld but make it chic." And Uma added "Princess of Atlantis and the seas but make it couture," And Audrey finished their requests with "Give me valentine's day but with exotic elegance." a few hours had passed looking for their dresses. When they got them, they simultaneously said to the employee "You read my mind" to which they snickered at their synchronicity. After paying and thanking them for their impeccable service, the gorgeous demigod princesses made their way out. They got into Audrey's car and headed home. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ben was with the guys in the den of his castle talking about how he was taking the breakup with Mal. "Honestly? I'm relieved. It feels like a giant weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. Is that bad?" the king questioned. Chuckling on the couch, Carlos replied with "dude! that's exactly how we felt!" With eyes widening at the same pace as his smile, Ben laughed and threw his hands up at that and said, "man! Are we all assholes?" Harry laughing along with him said, "No but Mal sure as hell is." They honestly couldn't agree more. "So Ben, now that you're single again, who's caught your eye. You literally have all the ladies of Auradon to choose from. So spill" Jay teased. At than Ben was grinning and looked down slowly with a blush. He had one brunette beauty in mind.

"He's blushing! Who is it? Do we know her?" an excited Gil questioned. Laughing, a bashful Ben threw the nearest pillow at his nosy friend.Luckily the target dodged it in time. It looked like the rest of the guy's interests were peaking because they too had their eyes on him, waiting for an answer to Gil's questions. His silence was making them more curious. "Mind your business" Ben mumbled as he tried to avoid their gaze. "Is his majesty getting just a wee bit shy?" Harry guyed at the sight of Ben's deepening blush. Ben cleared his throat with a smile and got up to get something to eat. Carlos yelled his way, "we're not gonna let this go, dude, whoever she is has got you whipped, and we can tell," Ben ignored them and shook his head.

'Should I tell them?' he thought. The guys were to busy talking amongst themselves, placing bets on who this mystery girl he has his eyes on could be. "Naaah" he answered in his head. Then suddenly their talking got quieter as Ben made his way around the kitchen to create the perfect sub. That talking then turned to actual silence. He felt eyes on him but refused to look back at the annoying yet incredible group of friends that life handed to him. Harry piped up with mischief laced in his tone and said: "my bet is Anxelin, Ben here has had a thing for green eyes, and he doesn't shy away from the occasional blonde." Ben chuckled at his incorrectness. Jay retorted with a "true, but my guess would have to be Desiree, he's keen on bad girls too you know" The King thought that they were so far off that they'd never guess who it actually was. That gave him confidence and a little relief.

"Well, my bet is Audrey." Ben stiffened. 'Shit, I spoke too soon' he thought to himself. Carlos continued "Think about it, Ben's barely been seen with her for a while now and she used to be his best friend. Which can point to one thing, he's tryna avoid her because he's tryna suppress possible feelings. Plus I've seen the way he looks at her. She's definitely on his radar." Ben picked up the triumphant and impish tone that danced in his voice. And upon seeing that their friend hadn't moved an inch after hearing 'Audrey,' the smirking young men had silently fist-bumped each other, while Carlos triumphantly with a raised eyebrow declared, "Check. And. Mate. Your move Benjamin."


	3. This Wasn't How It Was Supposed To Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night sleep over?

Ok, so Ben might have given the guys an indirect response by leaving the room, sandwich in tow, in muteness. He needed to throw them off his scent because no way was he allowing them to gloat and clown him for possibly wanting Audrey. For the second time. He figured reverse psychology would do the trick. A little mental gymnastics would be necessary to cover his tracks. As he sat in his office, shooting mini basketballs from his desk to the net that hung on his door across the room, he reasoned that he could use their suspicions to his advantage. So the plan was simple. Get the entire group (Audrey included) to hang out. 'her presence was crucial for the sake of the plan and nothing else' he tried convincing himself. 

Movie night would be the gig (it was also convenient because it had been a long time since the entire group hung out together, so there was that). Then he'd make sure that he proved that he could be around her and not do be a dunce at the sight of her. He wouldn't flirt, and he'd keep it friendly. He could do that. He was a King for crying out loud. This shit would (hopefully) be a walk in the park. Not only was the plan uncomplicated, but it would be beneficial in shutting the guys up. At least that's what he'd hoped for. But would that be enough to throw them off? I mean, the guys may have been keen on clowning their friend at any opportunity they saw fit, but they weren't idiots. Especially Carlos. But hope would have to keep that notion buried because he was going through with this plan.

On the other side of the castle sat Audrey with Evie and Uma inwardly debating whether or not she should tell her two closest friends about the little encounter she had with Ben a few days ago. Truth be told she knew exactly how she felt about it and him. But she just didn't want to get her hopes up again because she knew she could get hurt again. She didn't want to be the victim of rejection, embarrassment, and falling in love (which is ironic as hell considering who her father is). Yes, it had been a while since she got laid and the last person she dated was Chad (out of spite), but despite her wanting to steer clear of relationships, a more significant part of her wanted to have one (with one guy in particular). The problem was that same guy is the reason why she wanted to be single in the first place. 

Sure he was her best friend, and he was a sweetheart. A perfect gentleman and gorgeous (so fucking beautiful) and treated her with respect and valued her opinions. He even reassured her when she felt inadequate or when her family was giving her a hard time. And Ben was a feminist and believed in racial equality and more (which was such a turn on). And he was so loving and-and-and...damn it. She was a lost cause. "Audrey, come back from Olympus," said Evie interrupting her thoughts. Slightly startled, Audrey refocused her attention to her best friends and replied with a "hm?" "babe, what's on your mind? You've been mute the entire time." inquired the princess of the underworld. Audrey's response indicated that nothing was wrong (a lie). However, that didn't convince the other demi goddesses.

"Girl, you know you can talk to us about literally anything. We won't push you if you don't want us too but just know that we're here. You're a truth-teller remember? So, therefore, that cancels out any ability to properly tell a lie. PEMDAS" replied Uma matter-of-factly. That made Audrey crack a smile and Evie chuckle. 'my girls' she mused, shaking her head fondly at the thought. "I promise I'll tell y'all when I'm ready, but really it's no big deal." her response didn't convince them, but they left her alone for now. Simply because they trusted her. 'Thank the Olympians they let it go' the daughter of love, internally relieved, said.  
They continued to talk amongst themselves on the table that sat in one of Auradon's most famous gardens about topics that ranged from the benefit concert that they were planning to light-hearted stuff like the gossip that went around their university campus.

They were soon joined by their boy toys and the guy that had been occupying Audrey's thoughts often. Audrey tried to hide the blush that she knew was coming. She succeeded. 'Thank god for dad's side of the family' she praised. She had to get a grip. She needed to remember who the fuck she was (but damn this man for being so damn alluring). But she relaxed and acted as naturally as she could regardless. Audrey (whether she knew it or not) wasn't an ace for nothing. As the group talked, cracked jokes and took pictures to capture memories, Ben slid in his invitation to his movie night he was having the following Friday evening when we were all free. "So who's down?" he asked to which everybody established they were with multiple replies. Leaning her head on her boyfriend Doug while he held her securely, Evie relaxed and asked, "should we bring snacks and pj's and make it a sleepover?" to which Ben wholeheartedly agreed.

"Absolutely, I can handle snacks though you can feel free to bring a little something if you want to," the King answered. 'don't worry dude, we'll have plenty to eat. cake included" Carlos said mischievously as he rested his head comfortably between where his love Uma's shoulder and neck met. The innuendo elicited snickers from the guys, a playful but stern look from Ben and a collective rolling of the eyes from the girls at their hormonal boyfriends. "boys" an exasperated Jane said to which elicited a din of understanding from the other girls. Her boyfriend Harry responded with an 'ah come on babe, you ladies know you love us for it' to which she playfully shoved him. The blush on her face made the pirate chuckle in triumph.

"Why are we with you guys?" Uma wondered, leaning into her boyfriend's chest. She had just voiced what the rest of the taken ladies were thinking. "Dick, of course!" exclaimed Doug humorously as if it were an indisputable fact. That earned him hollers of agreement from the other guys and a nudge from Evie. "If we were with you for that, we'd never have lasted as long as we did, but hey, you guys probably know a thing or two about that too" retorted Lonnie which let the girls chuckle, "oooooh" and commend her for the comeback. The guys were not amused. They took their verbal whiplash well, though. "haha, hilarious. Comedian-Esque, truly." Jay sarcastically and dryly replied to his girlfriend's remark. Audrey was amused because little did they know that when it was just the girls that hung out, they discussed their bedroom performance with rave reviews, herself excluded because you know, single. She privately wished she could be a part of that convo, as venereal as it was. Hey, she was Eros' daughter, could you honestly blame her?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chatter continued. What Audrey didn't notice though was, while she was in her own world, Ben had made his way to fit himself between her and Uma. There was room but not an abundance of it. The others besides Gil, who had some practice to attend were too busy immersed in their significant others to notice either. 'Hey,' Ben greeted with a small smile, she had to keep her calm. 'It's just ben' she reminded herself, "tell me you're about to barf too because of all the PDA surrounding us right now." he continued. She amusedly contorted her face in an expression that read "boy bye, you were the same way in your relationships" he understood the silent judgment and responded with a laugh "sue me, but it's still gross when you see your friends surrounding you with it."  
"well, I think it's cute. Romantic even." said Audrey. "of course you would" there was no maliciousness or condescension in his tone, so Audrey wasn't offended. Besides, he was right anyway. They talked a little while longer catching up and miraculously, they both kept their cool. But that could be because they had managed not to touch each other or because they had maintained a reasonable distance between them. That didn't mean they weren't enticed by the other. They barely hid it from their friends after all. But that would be their own personal secrets.

Friday night had come fast, and the group was buzzed about it. They loved getting the opportunities to just be together as a group. They were pretty close-knit. Ben almost forgot that part of this whole get together was initially a plan to get the boys off of his back. So much so that it was becoming an afterthought. Gil brought a plus one, a guy from Auroria that he's been dating for a few weeks now. He was more than welcomed to join. Ben was content. But trust Audrey to rock his world in true Audrey fashion. She was wearing his hoodie again. In an attempt to cover his incredulous expression and subtle horniness (that he tried to convince himself wasn't for her) he asked in amusement, "are you ever going to give that back?". And Audrey, ever the flirt replied with "there's only one way you can get it back, but you're a gentleman" finishing with a playful wink. Maybe just maybe his pants tightened at the thought of what she was (unknowingly? yeah right) implying.

How was it that the most crucial piece in his plan was making it the hardest to fulfil? Clearing his throat, he asked the group, "so what are we watching?" and after deliberating and a couple subtle arguments they settled on "Jaws." the couples got cosy and Ben made sure he made a little show of going over to sit with Audrey on the back sofa on the highest level of the mini theatre. That raised a few eyebrows from the guys. 'Perfect' he mentally deemed. He could pull this off. Tight pants be damned. He had pillows anyway. He had kept his distance, and Audrey had kept hers. What he hadn't expected was how comfortable he was getting as the movie progressed. He hadn't realized just how close he had gravitated to her an neither did she apparently because she was closer to him than she was to the arm of the couch now. She still intently watched the movie seemingly unaware of her proximity to him.

She might have had a minor kneejerk reaction every time something thrilling came on screen. 'She was probably scared or something, so of course, she'd react and move' he contemplated. But then why did he find himself comfortable enough to somehow lie down on her legs? How did he get to that point of comfort? His conscience deadpanned 'it's Audrey. She's literally comfort personified. Even when she may not realize it.' he figured that he could debate that with,' maybe the slightly deluded part of me remembers that this was a plan to make myself and Audrey look platonic.' He was trying to prove a point to the guys after all. He couldn't argue with that (he could, but he digresses). But was his plan even working? I mean the lights were dim, the guys were entangled in a comfortable position with their better halves and were (sorta) paying attention to the movie. So him laying in Audrey's bare laps while her delicate hands played with his hair absentmindedly (and God did it feel good), was really more beneficial to him more than anything. Not in the way that he'd initially hoped, but he definitely wasn't complaining either. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He knew that. But fuck it, he was going to go with it anyway. He'd be an idiot not to cherish it confidentially. 'Just for tonight' be thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked. comment for more.


	4. Oh, To Be Sinful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny bit raunchy

Mal had missed this. Being a true villain. It had taken years of meticulous and confidential planning with her mother (who was no longer a lizard by the way but now a dark spirit lurking in and terrorizing what was now called the forbidden forest). She couldn't be 'the good guy' like her despicable ex-'friends' (she preferred lackeys) could. As much as she tried but it took Mal all of her first 6 months in Auradon to figure that out. So when her mother was becoming her go-to option for advice instead of Fairy God Mother or Belle, she had realized...To Hades with it, fuck all this 'faith, trust and pixie dust' bullshit. She was vile and rotten. Just the way she liked herself. 

And when she had realized that her friends didn't feel the same desire to be abusive or feared, she had kept her disappointment and disgust to herself. After that, the planning had begun. It went a little something like this: keep the fact that she was over her temporary phase with Ben quiet, keep the King in orgasmic bliss (to distract him from the fact that she was also fucking his buddies) until she was ready to discard him (she needed the popularity that he was giving her for a reason),make sure that people bought the little 'goodie-two-shoes with a hint of evil' act that she was willing to put on for almost four (excruciating) years for the sake of this plan's success, then break up with him which would turn people against her further painting her in a villainous light. After that? The sinister sky was the limit for her and her mother. Simple enough, right?

She'd quickly realize that she was mistaken.

Well, every plan had its hitches. For starters, she didn't think about the possibility of Ben catching her doing the sheet tango with someone else...again (damn her for being so careless, she should have made sure that the door was closed) which would then prompt him to break up with her on the spot. "Shit I really need to work on the execution of my hoe tendencies better, I'm slacking" she mumbled to herself (hey a girl got needs). She also didn't think that he'd break it to the public so quickly. Mal was banking on a week, tops until the report was disclosed. Her 'friends' willingly leaving her so promptly was expected (the weaklings). Evie couldn't even look at her without pity or disappointment ridden on her face. She tried to talk her out of doing wrong (HA!) before she was practically sent to the forest, and gave her this speech that she would be making her mother proud (that was her hope) and blah blah blah. Jay was the same (Mal couldn't believe that she had let that ingrate fuck her, and this is how he treats her? The nerve). Carlos was pissed but looked the same as the other two did (as if she cared). On another note, the hatred and vitriol she received from the public when the news broke on why she and Ben were no longer together was a plus. Every villain wanted to be despised, but it did get annoying at times. However, that just gave her more of a reason to be cruel, so it was a win in her eyes anyway. Her mother had never been so proud. But what she sure as hell didn't expect was a certain demi-god princess to unknowingly stand in her way.

Audrey was a huge obstacle. Her first enemy on Auradon was a significant threat. Mal never felt sorry for the pink pain in the ass or what she and Ben to some extent) put her through. She'd do it all again if she could (and she could). Mal had realized that Audrey was regaining her popularity...and that meant that hers was bound to decrease any day now (it did if walking through the forbidden forest in the evening alone and in her thoughts was any proof). She had been the root of a good chunk of arguments between her and Ben. Everyone with eyes or at least an observant nature could tell that he was quite taken with Audrey more so now than he had been in the past. He was blind (or willfully ignorant) to that. The fact that the little pink bitch had no idea of it either was both comforting and annoying. Audrey might as well be the Queen they had hoped for with the way the public adored her. So much so that she had heard murmurs of the Auradon populace wondering why Ben had ever left her for Mal. That really wasn't going to work for a sinister Mal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, which tumbled into months, Ben and Audrey were becoming extremely comfortable with each other. They were back to being the closest and best friends. They were hanging out more and discussing the matters of Auradon and what they could do to somehow make the lives of the people that lived in the country they both loved better. She helped him tame the inevitable backlash that he received every once in a while in meetings when his ideas were deemed too impracticable. Audrey comforted and encouraged him when he needed it because Olympus knows that being a King could knock the air out of your lungs, especially being a monarch this young. She was slowly but surely becoming everything to him. And it scared him shitless. Ben had his delusions before (yes he could admit that he was in denial and truth be told he was hanging on to it by a thread still, going through love spells to make sure he hadn't been hit with a dose proved that) but he wasn't an idiot. He knows what he's feeling. And though its growing intensity was frightening, he couldn't be bothered with trying to stop it. Because quite frankly he didn't want to. There he said it. 

Shit.

Audrey, on the other hand, felt the same the only difference being that she was never deluded enough to think otherwise when the awareness first hit her. Her friends had told her that she looked a lot more content and that she was practically glowing. Her ballet and music students took note of that too and stared at her in awe as she appeared to be weightless as she danced. If she felt and looked like this while they were buddies, imagine if they got back together? She killed that thought as soon as it came because she didn't want to give herself false hope. She would try to make whatever it is going on between them last. Because she knew that she desired Ben in her life any way she could have him. Even if it meant keeping him as a close friend at best. She'd bare it. Besides being his best friend wasn't so bad. They'd been here before (though before, feelings weren't so complicated). She enjoyed his company, he was hilarious, and he had a wild side (shocker) as did she. He was a wonderful confidant, and she appreciated his wisdom when she needed it. She always knew he was a fantastic friend to her (save a few mishaps) so it was pretty easy to return the favour.

But they were both willing to dance around the idea because they didn't want to complicate something so precious between them for fear of ruining it. So best "friends" it was for the two of them. They could do that (even though deep down they both knew that wanted more from the other. so much more. They were greedy like that). This would be easy. What wouldn't be easy was convincing their friends that they were just that. Friends. There had been multiple conversations in which the King and the Princess had to reassure them that best friends often lazed around together in their spare time. They also had to explain that they innocently played with each other's fingers too (Ben really liked her rings, sue him). And that it was a normal thing to cuddle with each other and run fingers through with the other's hair when they couldn't sleep. They obviously weren't dependant on each other. Not even a little bit. They could give each other space. They had when they needed to. But whether they actually wanted to was a conversation they were trying to avoid by any means necessary.

But other than that, they were excellent. Their friends weren't entirely convinced bu they let it slide (because they secretly loved what was unfolding between the two, but Ben and Audrey didn't need to know that). After they'd said their goodbyes and gone their separate ways to whatever errand they had to run, Ben and Audrey had headed for his office to discuss the renovation of the Isle. They were gonna make it a place that both the people of Auradon and the Isle could visit. Almost like a tourism spot. He made sure he got the permission of the villains and their children to do it. He was exhilarated that they were on board.  
"We could add a water park here, Uma would love that, and there could be guest houses that would line this area," stated Audrey looking and pointing at the hovering 3-dimensional blueprint in front of them. "That's a great idea, the kids would love it" Ben responded nodding along in agreement. Once they had finished that, the time had escaped them since they were talking about any and everything. It was still surprising that even after all this time they spent reconciling, there were still things that they didn't know about the other. It was refreshing. And in those conversations, they had somehow ended up on the topic of virginity. 

"I still can't believe that you lost it to Chad, you deserved better" Ben chuckled (with a hint of bitterness). He tried to hide it and to anyone else he probably would have succeeded. But this was Audrey. His best friend. Luckily if she caught it she didn't let it show. "yes, but here's the thing, you and I never did it, and I only did it cus I thought you might want a girl that was experienced in case you ever took me back" she said cooly, resentment non-existent. Ben softened at the confession and gently began with "Audrey I'm so sorry that I-" only to have the Princess with her hand held up to silence him, mirth dancing in her eyes while saying "dude don't worry about it, I'm not mad at you.I'm honestly over it at this point" that made him smile and feel just a twinge of dissatisfaction. He couldn't help but harbour a little jealousy for his friend. Chad had taken Audrey's virginity. That really didn't sit well with him. And he'd known that that was something so precious to her and Ben hated himself for being the reason she gave it away so recklessly. But funny enough he also hated the fact he wasn't the one that got to deflower her. The King was sure as Hades that he would have done a better job and he knew it too. Not that his friend wasn't a gentleman (he honestly wasn't, but Chad was Chad) but he understood Audrey. And could guess what she would love in bed. She deserved to be treated and made love to like the gem she is. But he also knew that she deserved to be stripped, turned around, bent over, (preferably his desk), with her dainty hands spreading her enticingly plump ass cheeks, her long caramel legs spread eagle and be profoundly fuc-

"Ben!" Audrey said, snapping him out of his erotic thoughts, honestly unaware of the boner she just gave him from simply existing. Returning his now hazy but "innocent" gaze to the woman of his desire, he replied with an ever so intelligent "wha?" That earned him a snicker from his Princess. The sinful thoughts he had been focused on seconds prior slowly crept away as he began to smile with her. "Did you hear a word I said?" she spoke, leaning back into her chair with her arms crossed (under her perfect jugs) amused by his momentary stupor. He was too distracted to lie, so he denied. She then repeated her statement about needing to find him a girlfriend now that Mal was out of his life. And that made his head whip back up at her "wait not you too" with an exasperated sigh. His reaction was comical based on hers. "And before you ask, yes the guys got me in on this" The guys? How much did they tell her? He was internally panicking but then regained his composure fast. She couldn't have known how he felt about her. Why else was she trying to set him up with another girl? He relaxed at the thought. But then why was he upset about her trying to set him up with someone else? He hadn't felt this way when the guys wanted to do it. He was simply entertained by their attempts and wild guesses. Shouldn't he have felt happy that she was over him and trying to do the same? So why did it feel different? (Because Audrey had a better ass, the perfect legs and a rack that he appreciated and it didn't hurt that he was maybe, kinda, sorta falling deeply for her again, but whatever). "So" Audrey cheerful and seemingly ignorant of his inner turmoil continued, "who's caught your eye?"

The universe must have been having a field day with the former Prince; it just wouldn't stop fucking with him.


	5. To Feel So Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Ben seem to be connected. But Audrey is Eros' daughter after all. A blessing and and a goddamn burden.

Audrey had just gotten back from organising another fundraiser to help pay for a few things for the revamping of the isle. And it was only when she got to the privacy of her room that she genuinely let herself succumb to the burden that was the emotional detection component of her powers. The princess had to both control and let what she was sensing and feeling run free. As she unwinded in her room, she thought back to that conversation she had with Ben in his office about this mystery girl she knew he felt super strongly for. What was she thinking? Torturing herself like that. She had guessed that curiosity had gotten the better of her. She had to conceal it. She so desperately needed to make sure that Ben didn't know she could sense what he was feeling so intensely. It was one of the many blessings that sometimes became a curse of being the daughter of Eros himself. You see, the thing about being the god of love's kid was she could literally feel what every person who happened to be in it was experiencing emotionally. At the same time.

She sensed it all. Love. The desire. The lust. **EVERYTHING**. A romantic empath of sorts was what she was. Of course, she had learned to dull it down and control what she chose to acknowledge via sense by now. I mean, think about it. Literally, all of her friends were in relationships. And she totally loved and supported that fact, but it only helped her to master blocking out their romantic feelings for the sake of her sanity. Another thing about her being Love's literal child meant that when she was in love, she suffered immensely if she was under the impression that it was unrequited. It was like dealing with heartbreak in a thousand different forms. And for a demi-goddess like her? That shit was excruciating. She knew this but hid her despondency that came from her constant emotional tug of war well. For the sake of her friendship (or whatever it was) with Ben. She had learned the hard way over the years. As Audrey sat at her vanity, removing her shoes and makeup, she thought about how her friends were obviously onto her ass but were holding back for her sake. A ghost of a smile made an appearance on her face at the concept.

As she sprawled on her bed, with only her thoughts for company, the princess knew that Ben was thinking about someone even when they talked. But what was killing her was the fact that she had no idea who that someone was. That was the downside of only being half a god. She didn't get the full package of perks thanks to her human side. That someone was always in the back of his mind. And they were igniting a sensual flame in him that was more intense than she ever sensed in him before. Audrey could discern it. She knew Ben was straight, so it had to be a woman. And she had to say it. Audrey felt envy. Ben wanted this woman in ways that he had never (to her knowledge at least) wanted her. And that had stung her. She had even thought about using her mastery of persuasion (another perk that came from dear old dad) to have Ben feel that way about her but immediately squashed the thought. She wouldn't do that to him. The future sovereign wasn't going to play dirty. She loved her beast too much. But that love would be kept to herself. And she also had to remember that she was his best friend again. So these emotions that paired up with her power would need to take a backseat for this to work.

Damn Ben for being so imperfectly flawless. And for being the guy who stole her heart and ignorantly refused to give it back. He just had to be the one that made her heart soar. And the one that made her feel light and defended. And damn her for not even bothering to try and dull the feelings Ben was having for this other woman. (It wouldn't stop her from wanting him any less, so what was the point, really?) It had literally gotten to the point where she was politely swatting guys that were interested in her away left and right merely because she just didn't think that they measured up to Ben. Why couldn't she fall for someone that was at least attainable? Her parents and grandmother were also getting pissed off because they were always breathing down her neck about getting married. Despite her still being in college. Something about them getting married young and about not wanting their royal bloodline to end with her and blah blah blah...

But anyway, the bitter irony of her being a child of love, falling for someone she couldn't love, was a saddening image. Was he even aware of the power he had over her? She'd hoped not. The concept of him playing with her like that made her writhe. But that had been fleeting. Ben was better than that. He'd never purposefully toy with her like that unless he did it against his will. Of that, she was sure. He was benevolent like that. It was literally where he got his name. Lost in her thoughts about the man she loved, she hadn't even realised that her eyes and subsequently, her cheeks had become wet. Oh, for fuck's sake, her love for the King was starting to consume her. The same way that any child of Eros who experienced unrequited love would react. Typical. What was odd was that though she was sad about her circumstances, she wasn't exactly crying because it...hurt? She was more so crying because she had accepted where she was with him.

The weird realisation alone was enough to make her chuckle bitterly as she let the tears fall.

"Ah," the startled princess who now placed her hand over her heart," he's feeling it again," she whispered, fluttering her eyes closed. But this time, it was mixed with something more profound...what she was picking up distinctly was warmth and affection. Audrey relished and grieved at the feeling with a watery smile. Tears freely running down her cheeks simultaneously happy for Ben for finding it but sad that she'd never be on the receiving end of it. So there she was. Currently a willing thrall to her own powers and emotions. Thank god she was alone in her room as she continued to freely feel so deeply.

But little did she know that Ben would be in a similar position and state of mind in his own bedroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben had just gotten back from a game of tourney practice with his friends, and he had to admit he was a little off his game. He finally made his way to the comfort of his own room. He knew precisely why he couldn't entirely focus. A specific brown-eyed beauty was responsible for that. And it was actually incredible that one girl had so much sway over him. He was literally a King, and you would think that he was able to balance his many responsibilities without letting anything outweigh them. He could, and he did it well. But Audrey was unparalleled. His best friend was infectious. Almost addictive in a way. It was like...every hue that surrounded her aura was brighter in his eyes. Ben swore that the very presence of the princess was enough to make flowers bloom. And her beauty? _Oh God_, her beauty. Ben had seen the guys that were after his best friend. And honestly, even though seeing so many guys hover around Audrey didn't sit well with him, he honestly couldn't blame them for trying. The King had seen them attempt to get her to blush at whatever slick shit they whispered to her. And fail.

And he'd seen them ogle her ass (okay so he'd done that too, sue him, but the monarch never made it as evident as others did, he was still a gentleman). But what really threw him in for a loop was the fact that Audrey seemed not to care. Sure, she'd turn them down, but she didn't exactly mind that they were attempting to charm her. Which would mean that she might still be interested in a relationship? Maybe with someone who hasn't asked her yet. Right? (he found the prospect of that notion alluring) Well, if he knew one thing, it was that Audrey was extremely picky. And she had every right to be, to be honest. She deserved someone that could make her happy for the rest of her life. Someone that would give her and be everything to her. Someone that would love her the way she so deserved to, and Ben refused to see her settle. He'd ask Evie's dad to drag him through the fields of punishment before he'd let her do that. Shit, no wonder he was so distracted on the field today. His princess (best friend) really was the dominant thing in his headspace. Needless to say. He got it bad.

As he made his way to his bed after a cold shower (he'd been having more of those lately), Ben allowed himself to delve into the crevices of his mind as he lay down. And the star of its fucking show? Why Audrey, of course. Ben was too tired to fight the urge to think about her platonically. He was passed denial. He was also in the privacy of his own mind and castle, so fuck it. Ben didn't stop himself from thinking about how dedicated she was to bettering both Auradon and the Isle. How passionate she was about the causes that she wholeheartedly believed in. How Audrey was willing to sacrifice her comfort for the sake of the bigger picture. And he especially loved the way she was....an active participant in cheering him on in his hoodies that she refused to give back. He swore that it recharged him when he heard Audrey supporting him in a game.

"Maybe that's why I was off today," he whispered to himself, "she was busy with the fundraiser," he said with a twinge of bitterness. Pause. Was he actually jealous of...a fundraiser? For causing Audrey to be absent from practice when, in reality, she was more present for the actual games and tournaments than the practices themselves? "I gotta be losing it," the King decided with a chuckle.

He had to find a way to block Audrey out or at least get her out of his system. Which was funny because he thought that tourney practice would help him do that. He was mistaken. He needed whatever it was they had to work because he absolutely never wanted to live without her again. And he was starting to accept the fact that he couldn't resist her either. Or deny her anything. And when he said anything, he meant _anything_. It is what it is. Call him a hopeless romantic, but he sincerely could not be bothered. He had too much on his plate to worry about something he always knew was a part of him. Besides, he needed to be at his best at all times as King. But the irony was that she was the reason why he was at his best at all times. Audrey was like his backbone, always keeping him upright. And he loved her deeply for that and so much more. He wouldn't be the leader he was without her. The liege could 100% agree that she was his source of strength. He could only wish and hope that he was that for her too. And without her here with him, he seemed to want her more. At this point, he was convinced that the only way to shake Audrey was to be with her. But from the way she was so casual and supportive about him getting with another woman after his break up with Mal, he was starting to think that she might not feel the same as he did for her. He wasn't gonna lie, but just the image of that was a little soul-destroying. But that only made his desire for her increase when she left. Which would then send him right back to where he started. It was a never-ending cycle.

And God, he needed to sleep. But he was smart enough to know that he wouldn't be able to get any without her. So he got out of bed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The knock on her door frame and the concerned "Audrey, are you okay?" that followed alarmed the princess. Ben was here. She hurriedly tried to dry her tears before turning to face him. She'd cleared her throat and muttered a confirmation. Making her way to her bed, Ben had let her know that her parents had let him in (she'd bet that they did so willingly) and that he couldn't sleep again to which she and her thudding heart made room for him on her mattress. Audrey had turned away from him now and lay in silence secretly, hoping he didn't try and pry further. But Ben was Ben. So leaning over her head behind her, he asked how she was.

"fine" she really wasn't. He wasn't buying it for a second. So he did what he used to do to her as children when he wanted her to spill. He snaked his long, muscular arms around her body, locking her arms under his embrace and held her until she cracked. Granted as children, he usually did this standing up and spun her, but hey, he'd make do with what he got. He tried to shake her in bed, which resulted in her trying to stop him (it was futile but bless her heart for trying), and in no time,they were giggling.Ben was sitting up and leaning on his arm, awaiting an answer from her.

"It's nothing," she croaked. "it's obviously something if it has you this upset Ree," and he was so right. How was she supposed to tell him that he was the reason for her misery and joy? She wouldn't, that's how. At that very moment, Ben had decided that her silence wasn't going to cut it, and so he subsequently proceeded to give her exposed stomach raspberries to make her fess up'. She was almost on her back now but her lengthy curls still covered her face.

"you're such...a c-child" Audrey struggled to say in between laughs. Her laughter was music, and he loved to be responsible for why it played. "Okay, okay, I wasn't feeling the greatest today, alright? It's a girl thing" he wasn't satisfied with the answer until his face began to slowly contort into realisation,

" oh my God, is it your...you know...time of the -God I'm such an idiot, I'm so so sorry Audrey, did I make you uncomfortable? Do you need me to get you anything? I really am sorry-" he was sitting up now and trying to make his way off of the bed now, slight panic evident in his expression."-maybe I could get you a-" Audrey thought that this was too adorable for words."-It's not that Ben," she was amused at his cuteness. With a sigh of relief and an airy giggle, he replied with an "Oh." He was kneeling and later sitting on her bed and balancing his weight on his calves now. She had finally decided to turn and face him and mimicked his sitting position.

Ben felt his heart crack just a little as he took in her imperceptibly puffy eyes and red nose. And yet she was still so beautiful to him. How could she make crying so fucking gorgeous? God, was he going soft? (well softer than he already was? Which was moderate in his opinion) He held his arms out open, inviting her for a hug. She made her way over to him legs on either side of his hips, one arm cradling his back, the other around his neck. How on earth was she surviving this? She honestly didn't know. But she knew she needed him to sort of lessen the pain that he was paradoxically causing. So there they were. Her face buried in his neck and his arms holding her securely to him. They didn't know how long they were like that. But they didn't mind. When Audrey thought that he might have had just enough of her using him as her emotional rock (oh God), she tried to lean away from him, but he wouldn't let her leave his arms. (Good, cus she didn't want to leave either). Her fingers had inadvertently started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. And Audrey swore she felt a shiver go down his spine. But at that point, their faces were inches away. Admiring each other. Studying each other's features. This was more comforting than they had ever expected. It didn't feel awkward. Or weird. They were so relaxed in the silence that the royals hadn't even noticed that they had looked at each other's lips more often than they had any other feature.

Ben had been rubbing soothing circles around the slightly exposed skin on her lower back. She loved the way that he was so gentle with her. And when had she even closed her eyes? He had pulled her closer, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. It was almost as if he needed her as near to him as possible. And it didn't help that she was literally sitting on his crotch and wow. Ben was...packing, to say the least. And what was interesting was the fact that she felt as though they were on two ends of the same emotional line. Maybe the demi-goddess was deluding herself but, Audrey was in love. She'd take what she could get. Their contiguity was to the point where they were resting their foreheads against each other. Noses almost brushing.

"Maybe we should go to sleep..." she suggested. "Ree, it's Friday night. We'll be fine," he hurriedly and almost breathlessly reassured. He almost sounded...desperate. _And_ he didn't budge or loosen his grip on her. Her heart flew, and a small smirk graced her lips at that. She let herself enjoy this. Enjoy him. All of this silent comfortableness made her want to take a small risk. Mischief was lightly laced in her intentions now.

And so she began to slowly move her hips over is burgeoning bulge so she could "sit up more." Arms still around his neck and facing him. His arms always staying securely around her hips and waist, but his eyes...were beginning to ignite.

"thank you for the comfort ben. You really don't know how much I needed it, I swear," and she was thankful, but she wished she could show him just how grateful she was. Oh, if only. But what she wasn't aware of was the fact that Ben was thinking of a million dirty ways (or **_positions_**) to accept that thank you. Shit and all she did was scoot her ass over his dick a little for posture purposes.

And the way her hands were playing with his hair... And gazing at him like he was all she needed to feel content was enough to make him dissolve. He was putty in her hands, and she didn't even know it. But she'd decided on a way to show him how much she was pleased. It would let just an ounce of what she felt for him fly out of her, but it would be under the guise of a "thank you." A simple (**lingering**) kiss on the cheek. A kiss that was so _dangerously_ close to his lips that he almost brought her in himself to complete the job. But she had eluded him in his trance and returned to her side of the bed to go to sleep (grin and all). He was left red-faced, flabbergasted, and lascivious.

She could bring a King to his knees if she wanted to. I mean, look at what she's doing to him! His best friend was a problem. But an alluring one to have, that was for fucking certain.


	6. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two slightly horny idiots in love.

Ben had decided that he'd relished waking up next to Audrey. He couldn't find a feeling as pleasing as the one he felt right now. The sunlight was seeping through her sheer curtains, and it was casting a radiant glow on her skin. She looked gorgeous when she slept. Like a goddess in tranquility's court (well half a deity, but he thought she might as well be the whole damn thing). "Mine," he has managed to mutter without waking her. He took the time to admire her thick and long lashes that rested on the very top of her cheeks. Her plump full rosy lips that were slightly agape as she snoozed. A coil of her rust-colored hair laid between her brows, Ben lost in his awe of her, entangled his finger in it to move it behind her ear.' So damn soft,' he thought. She indeed was the epitome of her mother's unofficial title. His arms were around her waist, enveloping her petite form. Legs tangled with each other. He didn't even realize that he cracked the tiniest of smiles, just adoring her. And it only broadened when he realized two things. One? He was holding her delightfully (and sinfully) close. And two? Last. Night. What amused Ben most is that he didn't even think she was overthinking what happened between them like he was. He had never felt so emotionally connected to anyone else in his life. And how had she made him so ready to pin her with just a flick of her hips and an embrace? She was giving him everything and nothing, but God, he would still follow her until the ends of the earth simply because he was becoming more and more enamored by her. And to make it better last night left him a little gift this morning. One, he was half hoping Audrey wouldn't physically feel with how close they were to each other. One he desperately needed to find release from-

"-Ben, I feel you staring." 

Audrey sounded amused, and her voice in the morning...was not helping his morning "gift." Eyes now open and gazing up at him. Oxygen somehow wasn't making its way to his lungs. He blames her beauty. "now get outta my bed," and she smiles as she says it.

"fine,I'm going to the bathroom." 

He thinks it physically aches to disentangle his body from her's. He feels...incomplete. But one thing he knows he'll need is a cold shower because that dream he had last night...Let's simply say his "morning gift" had a field day as soon as the bathroom door was shut.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ben and I slept together-well not like that, but we were on the same bed, you know like a sleepover, but it's not like it was rated R or anything if anything it was more PG13 at most and-" 

Audrey knew she had begun rambling. She just didn't know how to tell her friends about what had happened (hadn't happened) between her and Ben that night. Worse yet, she had just blurted it out while her two best friends were mid-conversation in a restaurant. They were now staring at her, eyebrows raised, caught almost off guard, and smirks slowly but surely forming. Uma ever the sly friend teased Eros' daughter with a question,

"so you wanna explain what that word vomit that his majesty seems to be the cause of?" 

Evie couldn't help but snicker. Audrey knew they were trying to back off about asking certain things about Ben for her sake, so she knew they knew what she wanted to keep secret. Her feelings for him. "well," her caramel latte seemed more attractive to her now,

" he came over last night, and I was having a rough day, and he comforted me...thenheheldmeonhislapforawhileuntilImayhavegrindedonhimforlikeasecond. And then we slept, and that's it" 

She tried to keep some of that explanation as quiet as possible. It wasn't even that much of a big deal (a lie, but she wouldn't tell them that). 

"Mmmhmmm," Uma was clearly entertained, " lucky for you, I can understand you correctly when you try and speed past important shit that you don't want us to pay attention to in a convo. If I understand you precisely, you gave the king's dick some company with that bomb ass,huh?" 

Evie had to high five her for that one, and Audrey almost choked at the way she worded it, "that is NOT what happened, Uma." Evie was cooing at Audrey's evident blush. "Yall ain't shit," the Aurorian princess shook her head and chuckled. 

"It sounds like somebody finally made a move; he's had "the eyes" for you for years, Audrey. Wake the fuck UP already, you're literally Eros' daughter," Evie said humorously. 

"yeah I know, (believe me), but he's been having these super intense feelings about some lady for a while now. Like I honestly think that he's in love with her at this point and I kinda feel a little guilty for.. you know- not that it was a lap dance-," 

"-We didn't say it was a lap dance" A smirking Evie was enjoying this just as much as Uma,who was now sipping her drink mischievously.

"-as I was saying, I feel guilty for that little action cus I know he has feelings, powerful feelings for whoever this woman is...but the problem is..." 

"you didn't care," the attentive and intuitive demi goddesses said in unison. They were Audrey's closest friends for a reason. And it was true. Audrey couldn't find the strength to actually care about the fact that Ben was in deep with some other woman. At least she couldn't when she was being held so close to him. When she felt so emotionally joined to him. She was greedy, and now she felt guilty about it. Her best friends rested a hand on hers and looked at her with empathy and something else she couldn't quite place. Like they knew something she didn't. 

Nodding her head in agreeance, she continued, "And I know I should have cared, but I didn't, but I guess old habits die hard. And I am in no way trying to justify doing that no matter how minute it may seem, but that's just it! It wasn't minute for me. It was because I sincerely crave hi-" Audrey had to stop herself. She looked down, blush, never leaving her cheeks, especially after that, almost confession.

"We know you're in love with him, Ree,"

'Well, there goes that,' the princess thought exasperatedly. Though she couldn't say that her friends were fools.

"And we know that it feels shitty to be in the situation you're in, but I promise you there is bound to be a silver lining in this somewhere. We won't stop helping you until you find it, babe cus Olympus knows that you deserve it." 

Audrey had appreciated her girls. She really did. "Thank you, Evie," her voice was wavering, but she refused to cry over this. Not now. That would be reserved for when her powers and the emotional thunderstorm that came with them could be let loose in the confines of her room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ever since that night, a month and a half ago, Ben didn't know if he could go without touching Audrey in someway. No, he literally didn't know as in sometimes it would be a subconscious thing. Almost as if they had some sort of gravitational pull towards each other that neither wanted to disrupt. Whether it was a light touch on the shoulder. Or an arm around the other. A hand on the small of the other's back when passing through crowds. Or maybe locking eyes with each other despite being on opposite ends of a crowded room. It was really something that Ben has accepted that he couldn't get enough of. And their sleepovers were more frequent. He didn't know how he could sleep without her. At first, he thought his bed was the problem until she came to him, saying that she couldn't sleep either. Then they tried sleeping on his bed and just like that, he didn't want a new mattress. And miraculously, neither did she. So they struck a deal as best friends to alternate between beds. For the sake of their sleeping cycles, of course. They had to be at their best for the benefit of Auradon and their personal health. They needed sleep to work and perform at their best. Those were the facts. At least, those were the reasons they gave each other. It wasn't because Ben wanted to spoon Audrey, and it definitely wasn't because they couldn't be touch starved of each other without the possibility of imploding.

Friends cuddled all the time. And had deep conversations. Besides, what was little tender kisses on her delicate caramel hand laced with his much bigger one? Or gradually up her arm. And maybe across her practically bare shoulder, that displayed only the tiny pink strap of a thin satin slip nightgown. Or up her soft neck and behind her ear before he'd whisper "good night," resisting the urge to flip her to face him and kiss her where he wants to most. Real self-restraint if you asked him. And he was half beast. But he'd settle for anything he could get from her. He loved her (but she didn't need to know that right now). So he closed his eyes and drifted off prepared for the best sleep.


	7. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter coming at you today, love you for understanding. enjoy!

It's the next one ;)


	8. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, sex ensues ;)

Chad was at one of the most incredible balls he'd ever seen in his life. And he was a fucking prince himself. The opening ceremony for Audrey and Ben's charitable fruit of labor was simply a thing of beauty. He was surrounded by splendor, and he couldn't believe that he was looking at a new and improved isle. A barrierless isle. One where he wasn't being jumped or mugged or worse. Maybe Ben wasn't entirely on strong meds when he made that fateful proposal a few years ago. As he continued to delve into his thoughts while he admired his surroundings, he had to say that he had been jealous of him when growing up. And hell, he was even a bit jealous now. The then future monarch had dated the girl he'd always wanted. Was the sole inheritor of the Auradonian throne, and he was the only guy that Audrey let have his way with her. He was the luckiest bastard he knew. So what if it was nothing short of a miracle (in the form of an evil Mal anyway) that had gotten her to date him on a whim and as a last-ditch effort to make Ben jealous? 

Still, he would take her in any way that he got her. Of that, he wasn't picky. And for a moment or two, he got her. Not in the way, he'd hoped, but he did. He'd willingly been by her side when she had gone off the deep end, and he was proud to say that he had swiped her v-card, so to him, it was worth it. And he was an honest (enough) man to know that sex with Audrey thoroughly rocked his world. Maybe it was an Eros bloodline thing, he didn't know or care, but he would sell his wing of the castle for another chance at it. At least he had one thing over King Perfection. Deep in his thoughts, he had noticed a sift light of deep purple in the corner of his eye. And that shade reminded him of a certain daughter of the evil fairy. The thought alone caused a chill to creep down his spine. She couldn't be here, could she? And as if she wanted to add color to his nightmares, she cornered him smirking with an eyebrow raised in a swift motion of spell. 

"So. I got a sneaking suspicion that you want to fuck Princess Pink again?" Sarcasm and snide dripped from her tone. He knew he was in deep when Mal knew what someone else wanted without them voicing it. All he could do was gulp with wide eyes and internally damn Audrey for indirectly being responsible for him currently sporting a hard-on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lonnie, Uma, and Evie had arrived at the grand opening of the new and improved Isle with their beaus Jay, Carlos, and Doug. They had all been dressed to the nines. Gil was going to bring his boyfriend soon while Harry and Jane were going to come later, Though Ben and Audrey insisted that they were riding together. They hurriedly muttered something along the lines of the need for the best friends and co-directors of their finished project, showing up together as a united front. They knew that their parents would already be there. The Olympians wouldn't miss something as momentous as this, and their children knew it. And as soon as they set their sights what was in front of them, they were nothing short of amazed. This was months (that dragged into a little over a year) in the making. And from what they could see, it was more than worth it. Uma and Evie couldn't help but tear up at what used to be a dump of a home. A place with so many horrible and mentally scarring memories has now become a place where new beautiful ones could be created. Carlos was trying to keep himself together too, and Uma could only comfort her man in silent understanding. 

The area had new state-of-the-art buildings, some of which were health centers, and the school on the Isle got utterly re-done. Auradonians who wanted to attend could feel free to. The inhabitants of the island were just as shocked as the demi-goddesses were at what the change had done. The new resort was gorgeous, Evie could already see herself planning a vacation for the crew soon. 

"Audrey and Ben did this?"

Carlos, who had finally regained his voice, was like the rest of them, astounded. There was a murmur of shocked confirmation amongst his friends and girlfriend in response. Uma and Evie's hearts swelled with pride for their friends as they witnessed the fruits of their labor firsthand. They just had to see more, and so they wandered into this brand new world that was thankfully less familiar to them than what they had initially known it to be.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ben and Audrey arrived, they were hailed and applauded by both isle residents and Auradonians alike. They had never been so proud and appraised in their lives. And they were royalty. The king holding Audrey's hand could help but feel the warmth and contentment bubbling in his chest at the pure sight of her as she gracefully and meekly handled the applause and attention. She was swiftly making her way around the area, greeting, and meeting the various guests. And at that moment he could see her and only her. And he could unabashedly admit that who he was looking at was the love of his life. She was the driving force behind this project for so long, and he couldn't help but admire her strength cus Olympus know that it was difficult to get to the place they did with this project. 

And when her gorgeous eyes found him, followed by a blush clouding her cheeks, he sincerely didn't know if he could love her any more than he did now. And that's when he mentally settled it. They'd been doing this tango of tension and "friendship" for almost a couple years now, and he was on the brink of breaking. With the way they were around each other, they might as well have been dating. Most of Auradon already thought they were anyway. Ben blamed the beast side of him for this newfound impatience. He simply had to have her. Auradon's sovereign wasn't going to fuck this up twice. Ben was going to make her his Queen. He was going to do it, so help him, God. But for now, he would make his rounds with Audrey's hand laced in his. He would fulfill his duties for the evening. But he'd do so knowing good and well that if what he intended to do to, for, and with his love tonight actually panned out, that the aftermath would result in her inability to walk for a while afterward. Of that, he was sure.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Audrey felt pride as she looked at the finished product of the Isle. And what was better was that she was hand in hand with who she was pretty sure was the only man that she would ever love. She was pleasantly surprised by the applause and humbled by the appreciation. But when Audrey felt something tugging at her chest, she looked up at him. And just like that, the feeling intensified. She was being drawn to him like she was so many times before. But there was something else she was reading from this feeling. He was experiencing palpable desire. For who she was unsure. She'd given up on trying to guess a long time ago. But she already knew for a fact that he was in love. she had figured that part too out a while ago, but as she walked through crowds and started greeting guests she could feel his eyes on her, and that gave her the tiniest spark of hope that maybe she was the one that he-  
No.   
The princess couldn't afford to think like that, not when she knew what happened the last time she dared to hope for something more. So she'd harbor these emotions she picked up from him like a woman and keep it moving. She believed in her emotional strength enough to keep her from caving tonight. At least she hoped it would. So she continued with the spectacular evening, partied with her friends and family, and celebrated what the night was indeed about. But little did she know that Ben's intentions for the night were her would be her wildest dreams come to life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being with Audrey for most of the night, they had both made their way to the limo. He had decided the first step of his plan was to be direct with her on how he felt. It was time. They weren't kids anymore, and he'd discovered that beating around the bush had gotten them nowhere. He knew that it was a bit of a gamble because he royally fucked up with her. Twice. She would be in the right mind to tell him no and never so much as even look at him again if he attempted this, but he would risk it. He was too in love to care. The worst she could say was no, right? He then got to thinking about all the ways that this could go south, and he didn't want to sport a broken heart for the rest of his life. He was almost sure that Audrey was his soulmate and in auradon? That was big. It was something no one could afford to take lightly because the repercussions of losing or worse, never finding your soulmate was pretty dire. And he tried to rationalize and convince himself of the benefits of telling her (so he wouldn't chicken out). He mentally said to himself that as a king, he needed to rule with a level head on his shoulders, and for him to do that, he needed the woman of his dreams. He also reasoned that he had been with her before, so he knew her better than anyone. Being best friends was a perk he noted. And he had been around her long enough to gather hints that would indicate she felt just as strongly for him as he felt for her (at least he'd hoped so).

As his bedroom door closed, she'd walked over to his desk at the far left side of the monarch's bed. Leaned on it, and faced him with a giddy smile.

"Tonight was a success if I do say so myself, we make an excellent team."

And he was inclined to agree. He walked up to meet his princess there. And stood there looking out into nothing, thinking. It's now or never. 

"Audrey, I need to tell you something."

Audrey had slightly stiffened at the utterance. Had she done something wrong? Her anxiety was getting to her. She quickly calmed herself and faced him, giving him a silent nod to continue.  
Getting himself together and mustering what courage he had left, he resumed,   
"so I've been thinking a lot lately- and we've known each other forever, right? and I feel like we should-, we're excellent-"

He was thoughtfully pacing now.

"-...ok so it's like this, I have been in love with this girl for the longest and the way she makes me feel when I'm around her is indescribable and-"

"-Sorry to cut you off, but I already know."

Ben had stilled at that. Of course, she knew, she was Eros' daughter after all. But why did she have such a wry smile? Is she unhappy with knowing he loves her? Oh Gods, what if she dreaded finding out that he wanted her back?

"Oh," is all he could utter.

"I'd known for a while now, and whoever this woman is will be the luckiest bitch in the world when she finds out."

Relief washed over him with the knowledge that she didn't know it was her that he was trying to get his point across. But see, as her best friend, he saw past the bullshit. He noticed that it looked like it physically pained her to say what she did to him out loud, but she was trying to mask it for his sake. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why but he was too comforted to really give it much mind, so with new confidence, he continued.

"I would hope so considering I'd give up my throne to be with her if she so much as asked" he was grinning at her now as he slowly made his way back to her.

"Ben, don't be ridiculous. You don't even have an heir yet," he chuckled at that. Trust Audrey to be the voice of reason when he was trying to profess his love for her. 

"but I would, and that's the point," his grin broadened into a full smile as she slowly backed into the desk once more. Seeing the glint of mischief dancing in his eyes, her cheeks started to redden at his impending proximity.

"see Audrey that's the thing, an heir would be easy if she allows me the honor of being with her" 

That feeling in her chest from earlier was returning to her.

"Y-Yeah?" she asked, mouth slightly agape and eyes sparkling with curiosity and what he hoped was love.

"take my word for it, because I can only hope that you'll let me."

At that, she could swear her heart hiccuped. It all clicked. He was talking to and about...her. And he was leaning an inch away from her face, hands on either side of her on his desk, looking in her eyes like she had singlehandedly hung the moon and stars. Was she breathing? all this time she'd known how to want, want, want. And now that she was finally getting what she wanted, Audrey didn't know how to react because she wasn't used to it.  
And at that moment, she was glad that Ben had been the bolder one of the two of them because he had lifted her chin, and his lips had found Audreys in what started as a tender kiss. Her reaction was almost instantaneous. Her eyes fluttered shut and allowed her lips to mold with is. And that was all the reassurance that Ben needed because as he met her soft, plump lips, he couldn't help but think that this was the feeling of being with your equal in every way. Your everything but in the form of a person. his soulmate in the most real sense of the word. He was her beast, and she was his beauty. He had joked between kisses, saying, "oh, thank Olympus that you feel the same way, I was slowly losing it. You've become my everything, Audrey." Her heart was soaring as he let his lips place a trail from her lips to her jaw and her neck. Kissing, sucking, and nibbling. Call him possessive, but the beastly side of him wanted to mark his territory. And she would gladly let him. Her hand ran through his hair, and the low growl that escaped him did something to the growing pit of lust that was making itself known in the lower region of her body. He was hard, and she was sopping. With her eyes still shut relishing on the sensation that Ben was causing her body to experience, she'd slightly moaned her confession, 

"I love you, Ben, with everything in me."

Before she knew it, she was swiftly carried to his bed, where he continued is tender familiarization of her body. 

"you know, my white sheets under you become you," he slyly moaned.

"Oh?" she lightly chuckled.

"What else?" she probed. 

"your bare skin on them would only top that"

And it was only then that she had realized that she was now in front of him in her lacy bra, her dawn-tinted dress pooling at her waist.

"It isn't fair that I'm half-naked while you're barely unbuttoned. strip"

Ben had to laugh at that and obeyed. He resumed his worship of her body as she finally slipped out the rest of the dress and tossed it, who knows where. She had peeled her bra and underwear away, and he saw a flicker of nervousness in her eyes as she let him see all of her for the first time. He was merely in awe of her. 

"Audrey, you're breathtaking."

She had shyly smiled at him in thanks, and they had shared a tender kiss before he had continued to make his way down her body. A soft gasp escaped her lips as he gave her areolas extra attention and care. And she moaned her appreciation. Her hands trailed up his body, one weaving itself through his hair again and the other grasping at the muscle of his arm. Like his lips, his hands traveled down her body and settled when they held her thighs apart. Mouth achingly close to where she wanted him most. She could feel the whisper of a breath at her core as he made a show of kissing everywhere but there. With the hand that wasn't gripping the sheet, she tugged at his hair, and he chuckled in response. The asshole. But in a swift motion, he had sucked on her clit, causing her to arch her back in pleasure. His tongue had delved into her core and was making her write with the intensity she craved. Adding a finger to the mix, then two, she had all but wailed. And between is oral movements on her womanhood and her light but increased panting, he had growled. 

"babe, you're fucking delicious." 

And he just had to make her contort when she could barely speak as is. Ben was clearly having fun with this.

And Ben knew that this had to be perfect for her. She deserved nothing less. And he was going to give it to her.

Audrey felt her orgasm building, and they both knew that she was close.  
Which is why she could have sworn she would have strangled him for pulling away when she was about to go over the edge. With a mischievous glint in his eye that told her "not yet." He had now lost the last article of clothing, keeping him from her entirely, and at the sight of his dick, she tried to hide her gasp. That was a real confidence booster for Ben, for sure. He had to mentally pat himself on the back for it. He then repositioned himself between her legs, face coming down to capture her lips, and all was forgiven. He had run a palm down her side and gripped her thigh, bringing her leg up to his hip. She gently ran one of hers down his muscled back as if she wanted to memorize every slope.

She had gripped the back of his shoulders when he once again eased a finger inside of her, and not long after a second followed. After a little while of refamiliarizing his fingers with her pussy, he had curled them upwards to press against the spot that he knew would drive her crazy. And he was right. She was a moaning mess as she suddenly gasped his name and felt her body tense as she let her orgasm rock through her. 

"That's it, baby, let go."

He felt her relax and come back to earth.

He hurriedly asked her if he needed to get a condom, and Ben had never been so glad that the pill was invented. It was just going to be him and her—nothing in between.

"Baby, look at me," and she did.

What he read from her expression was nothing short of ecstasy. And he knew right then and there that he needed to be inside of her. So he took his dick in his hand and repositioned it into her entrance. At first, she had tensed when the tip entered her. His dick was much bigger than his fingers, after all. Still, as he began to slowly move forward, she relished the stretching ache that was engulfing her because of it. Sliding her hand down to grip his ass to goad him on. Now she had a devilish smirk in her eye as he struggled to maintain his self-control for her sake.

"Ben, you're holding back." she half teased. He couldn't respond to that. He loved her too much and wanted this to be good for her. And his silence only confirmed her suspicions. Love had bubbled up in her chest at the thought. And placing a hand on his cheek, she looked at him with conviction and said as lovingly as she could,

"I won't break baby. I promise. I've waited too long for you to hesitate now. So. Fuck. Me."

And that did it for him. He drove his hips forward much to Audrey's delight.  
And this had to be what paradise was. Because Ben was pretty sure he was in heaven. A velvet, grappling, sensationally wet heaven.

And that was an understated description of a tiny fraction of what it felt like to be 10 inches deep in Audrey's pussy. She clenched salaciously around his dick, and he swore he saw stars. How was she this addictive already?

The mere sight of the breathless vision of Audrey under him, looking at him with what he knew now was love in her gorgeous eyes, was enough to make him want to cum. But he'd hold off for her. It was sort of a silent rule he made for himself. He'd do his best to make sure the lady came before he did. It wasn't because of pride or anything, he just wanted his love to be thoroughly satisfied. His love...he couldn't believe that he'd finally been able to call her that as freely as his mind had let him. And he'd honestly felt that the endearment wouldn't fit anyone else in his life. Other than the woman that was encouraging him to go faster, deeper, and to come closer.

And he was only too happy to oblige.

Her marvelous breasts felt amazing pressed flush on his bare chest and her lips. God her lips that felt like rose petals on his...

"baby," she moaned between kisses, body jerking with each passionate thrust. A silent plea for more. Knowing that he could never refuse her, he gave in willingly. So he rolled hips between her thighs faster, prompting her to moan her appreciation.

He had intertwined their fingers, and they had both reached a point where they had silently agreed that they weren't just fucking. They were making love. Sweet, passionate, and pure love. Audrey had gripped his lower back like a vice with her toned legs. She wanted him almost impossibly close. Her nails dug into his back as her pleasure intensified.  
Their bodies rocked to a steady rhythm, and it took everything in him to not let his beastly side take over despite Audrey, making it perfectly clear that she was ok with that. Their lovemaking was already explosive as is. And they climaxed together; he knew he was going to marry her like he should have the first time. No fucking questions asked.

And as they laid together hands intertwined talking about everything and nothing, he had never felt so content in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you want more in the comments!


End file.
